La esencia de un beso
by LilyHerms
Summary: Porque el amor engancha,te obliga a cometer locuras, no tiene sentido y no piensa en tus intereses, dejando de lado incluso tu cabeza, tus obligaciones para con tu familia.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling, sólo la idea es nuestra.

Esperamos que os guste... ^^

* * *

La observaba, siempre lo había hecho, aunque nadie nunca se hubiera dado cuenta, pero la seguía mirando. Miraba su pelo liso moverse de un lado a otro, sus manos uniéndose y separándose al gesticular, sus expresiones tan drásticas, sus piernas entrecruzadas, sus labios moverse al son de su voz, sus ojos observando a su público. Draco odiaba su público, esos patéticos amigos suyos, igual de patéticos que ella.

Primero estaba esa sangre sucia de Granger, la sabelotodo repugnante; después estaba su ridículo hermano, tan ridículo como su asquerosa familia traidores a la sangre; y finalmente estaba San Potter, como siempre, él debía estar en todos lados.

Ella estaba a la otra punta de la sala, junto a sus aborrecibles amigos, siendo el centro de atención, o eso le parecía al rubio porque para él sí que era el centro. Potter estaba sentado junto a ella, cogidos de la mano, tocándola, rozando su piel. Durante los años había guardado un profundo rencor hacia Potter y este año era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Hacía unas pocas semanas habían hecho pública su relación, ahora eran novios. Pero eso no era lo peor, ese año debía cumplir una misión que el Señor Oscuro le había encomendado, y no podía fallar.

Todo por culpa de Potter, si él estuviera muerto el Señor Tenebroso ya no tendría que mandarle esas misiones a Draco y él estaría más preocupado de sus sentimientos hacia cierta pelirroja. En estos momentos solo podía observarla desde lejos, sentado junto a Pansy y Theo que estaban tonteando desde hacía unos meses. Eso lo enfurecía más, ver a otros que sí podían permitirse seguir sus sentimientos, cuando era lo que más quería. Nunca se habría imaginado que alguna vez quisiera escuchar sus sensaciones, siempre había sido frío, sin importarle los demás, guiado por la apariencia y por respetar a su padre y la educación que éste le dio. Pero ya se estaba hartando.

Era tarde y a Draco le tocaba hacer una ronda nocturna junto a Pansy por eso de que eran prefectos. Ella no le prestaba atención, seguía mirando el collar que Theo le había regalado hacía unos días. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el suelo. De vez en cuando escuchaba alguna risita tonta providente de Pansy, lo que hacía que Draco suspirara y contuviera las ganas de romperle el maldito collar. Hasta que llegó un punto que no lo soportó más.

—Oye Pansy, ¿por qué no te vas ya a la cama o a ver a Theo? Sería muy agradable —dijo eso último en un murmullo, que la chica no logró entender.

—Si no te importa —decía mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

Por fin solo. Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, pero tampoco le importaba lo que le sucediese. Al cabo de unos minutos salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos que iban apresurados y que en un momento se detuvieron, muy cerca de él. Miró a su alrededor con la varita alzada y no vio nada ni a nadie. Decidió acercarse a donde creía haber escuchado el ruido por última vez. Sí había alguien ahí, se veía el contorno oscuro de un alumno pegado a la pared, entre una cortina y una figura.

Draco rió y levantó su varita para verle la cara y decidir si quitarle puntos o no, dependiendo de la casa. Dejó de reír en cuanto el rostro de aquel alumno se iluminó y pudo mirar esos ojos marrones que tanto había querido ver de cerca. Pero era superior a sus fuerzas, la tenía delante, asustada aún por la incertidumbre de si la pillaban merodeando a esas horas y atrapada por la amenazadora varita de Draco.

El chico no pudo sonreír, algo que le habría encantado hacer si hubiera sido otro Gryffindor. Ninguno se movía y solo se escuchaban sus propias respiraciones agitadas. El rubio bajó por fin la varita y sin querer la apagó, quedando así en una oscuridad oprimente.

Era el momento idóneo, no encontraría otra oportunidad así, nunca. Y tendría que aprovecharla costara lo que costase. Así que no esperó más y la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

Ginny tragó sonoramente, agobiada por la situación y cuando quiso irse de allí, el cuerpo de Draco se lo impidió y quedaron demasiado cerca.

Draco se fue acercando lentamente, oliendo su aroma, notando su cuerpo bajo los brazos, escuchando el sonido de su corazón cada vez más cerca, mirando directamente a sus ojos, que a pesar de la oscuridad, brillaban. Solo faltaba saborearla, sentirla en su boca.

—No te muevas —no supo porque dijo eso, pero no debía haberlo dicho.

Ahora Ginny había puesto las manos sobre el pecho del chico e intentaba apartarlo de ella; tenía miedo. Él no le hizo caso y siguió acercándose a ella, haciendo más fuerza para vencer a la chica. Ginny lo veía venir y no pudo contener una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla.

Draco le sostuvo la cara y entonces acortó la distancia entre sus labios. Ya podía saborearla, aunque no era correspondido, para él era mejor así, sería la primera y última vez que se acercaría a la pelirroja. No podía desprestigiar el apellido Malfoy por una insignificante Weasley.

Fue violento y rápido el beso, pero suficiente para el chico. En cuanto soltó a Ginny, ésta salió corriendo por el pasillo sin mirar al rubio.

Draco no durmió bien esa noche y estaba más pensativo que antes. Sus amigos no se dieron cuenta de ese mutismo que acechaba a Draco durante esa semana, obviamente porque estaban más ocupados en besarse y decirse tonterías. Tampoco él se daba cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ni siquiera de las constantes miradas que le echaba una pelirroja desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Pues sí, eso han dicho, que ya no hace falta utilizar una maldición imperdonable para que los demás actúen bajo tus órdenes. Esa poción lo hace todo… y es legal, por ahora —decía Goyle unos asientos más allá—. Pero la verdad, yo prefiero las maldiciones —eso último lo dijo tan bajito que Draco tuvo que prestar más atención.

Algo se encendió en la cabeza de Draco, proporcionándole una fabulosa idea para acabar con esa ansiedad que tenía hacía ya una semana. Desde esa maldita y maravillosa noche no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso y en su sabor. Al principio pensó que con una vez bastaría y se olvidaría de ella, pero estaba totalmente equivocado: se había convertido en una droga. Su sabor le carcomía las entrañas y cada día deseaba más repetirlo.

No podría esperar mucho tiempo antes de llevar a cabo su plan.

Ese día Slytherin tenía Pociones a segunda hora y al parecer el profesor Snape quería ayudarlo en su famosa misión, y le venía de lujo para empezar ya con su plan.

Entró uno de los primeros en la clase y se aproximó a Snape, aunque disimulando.

—Profesor, necesito su ayuda —le dijo Draco muy serio. El profesor lo miró fijamente y tras varios segundos asintió.

—Dime que quieres Draco —Snape se inclinó un poco más sobre él para escucharlo.

—Necesito que me dé una poción.

Habían pasado escasas horas desde que Snape le diera esa poción que ahora llevaba escondida bajo la túnica.

El profesor le había puesto una cara muy rara al escuchar la petición de Draco, pero no dudó en buscarla. El rubio le había pedido una poción que aquel que la tomara obedecería al poseedor de dicha poción; y desde el momento en que Snape le ofreció el frasco a Draco, éste pasó a ser el poseedor.

Ahora iba camino a los terrenos de Hogwarts, hacia el campo de quidditch, donde Slytherin entrenaría el siguiente turno, después de Gryffindor. Entró en el vestuario de su equipo donde ya se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros, pero no los suficientes como para que notasen su ausencia.

Volvió a deshacer sus pasos para poder entrar en el vestuario del equipo de los leones y poder verter la poción en el agua de la pelirroja; pero su intento fue en vano. Casi se da de bruces contra el capitán de su equipo que con el ceño fruncido lo miraba altanero.

—No se a donde querías ir, pero me dará lo mismo si vuelves a entrar en el vestuario.

Draco lo miró furioso pero tuvo que obedecer, perdiendo así su única oportunidad de seguir el plan… o eso creía.

Varios días después, antes de la cena, Draco se dirigía a las cocinas después de haber estado todo el día metido en la sala de los menesteres intentando arreglar el maldito armario evanescente, y ahora por fin podría pensar un poco en Ginny y en su plan.

Ya se encontraba bajo el Gran Comedor cuando los alumnos llegaban a éste. Los elfos estaban muy atareados y le impresionó ver lo organizados que eran. Allí abajo también había cuatro mesas muy largas llenas de comida; esa era la cena. Caminó hasta la que sería la mesa de Gryffindor y se detuvo en el plato donde siempre se sentaba Ginny, sacó el frasco, lo abrió y poco a poco lo fue vaciando en el vaso que tenía delante. Seguidamente se lo volvió a guardar y salió corriendo de allí; los elfos ni se inmutaron.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y cuando llegó a la puerta del Gran Comedor se detuvo, respiró despacio, cogiendo aire profundamente para que no se notara su agitación, y entró.

En cuanto se sentó giró la cabeza para mirar hacia la mesa de los leones, esperando a que la pelirroja cogiera el vaso que acababa de aparecer delante de ella y bebiera. Pero cuando por fin iba a hacerlo… Potter se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Draco destilaba rabia, siempre estaba por en medio.

Menos mal que después volvió a coger el vaso y esta vez no habría interrupción. Y así fue, Ginny tomó varios tragos y siguió comiendo y conversando con sus amigos. A Draco le extrañó que no pudiera notar diferencia al estar la poción dentro de ella, incluso pensó que podría haber fallado o que se hubiera equivocado de vaso. Pero no, fue ahí donde lo había vertido.

Esa misma noche también debía patrullar por los pasillos y tenía ganas de fastidiar a alguien; lo de la poción parecía no haber funcionado. Hoy iba solo, ni Pansy ni Theo ni Crabbe y Goyle, nadie lo acompañaba. Todo estaba tranquilo y oscuro, en silencio. Se paseaba por la zona de la torre de Astronomía, donde casi siempre había alguna pareja y como quería encontrarse con alguna para castigarla, no se alejó de allí.

Acababa de girar la esquina del pasillo que llevaba a la puerta de la misma torre cuando escuchó unos pasos y risitas. Se detuvo en seco para escuchar y pillarlos por sorpresa, pero le heló la sangre la voz que hablaba ahora.

—Quédate aquí… no, no puedes subir todavía. Espera… pero escóndete, por si acaso…

Era él de nuevo. Ese mal nacido que siempre estaba en medio, fastidiándolo todo. Pero claro, si Potter estaba allí significaba que también estaría ella… y ahora sola. Se asomó al pasillo y no vio a nadie, así que salió a éste y caminó tranquilamente, como si no supiera que Ginny estaba escondida por allí.

Todo estaba muy oscuro y ni él sabía donde buscarla. Entonces encontró un hueco en la pared y pudo olerla. Realmente no supo como lo hizo, captar su olor, tal vez es que desde que la tuvo tan cerca se le formó un radar en la cabeza para poder vigilarla. Vale, estaba delirando o es que simplemente su olor lo confundía. El caso es que lo siguió hasta hallarse justo delante de ella, en la oscuridad de las paredes. Entonces ella lo sintió y puso sus manos en el pecho del chico. Ahí notó algo raro.

—¿Harry? —Era demasiado alto para ser Harry, pero no quería imaginarse quien podía ser.

—No digas nada, a menos que quieras que todos se enteren de vuestra escapadita —amenazó Draco en un susurro.

A Ginny se le heló la sangre cuando sus dudas se confirmaron. Había notado durante toda la semana las incesantes miradas del Slytherin, pero nunca se habría imaginado que pudiera llegar a estar tan cerca de ella, de nuevo.

Draco acercó su cabeza a la de la chica, entrechocando las frentes, mirándola sin poder verla envueltos entre tanta oscuridad. Pero ya sabía el recorrido que debía hacer, lo había estado memorizando durante mucho tiempo. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, esta vez dulcemente; Ginny no se opuso esta vez. Draco, sin parar, se preguntó el porqué e inmediatamente obtuvo la respuesta. Ginny se había pegado más al rubio y sus manos estaban en la nuca y el pelo de Draco, atrayéndolo más a ella. Las respiraciones se agitaron, rompiendo el silencio, y ya no sentían frío alguno. Draco la subió a él, enredando ella las piernas a la cadera del chico. Draco la presionó contra la pared, sintiéndola así más cerca de su cuerpo. Le besaba el cuello, la barbilla, la oreja, el pecho, recibiendo a cambio los dedos de Ginny sobre su cabello y su pecho. Después la pelirroja le abrió la camisa y acarició y besó cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto. Él hizo lo mismo.

Su mano viajó por debajo de la falda de la chica, pasando antes por su muslo, y cuando se disponía a quitarle la camisa del todo, escucharon unos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras. De inmediato Ginny se puso en pie y comenzó a arreglarse, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Draco estaba petrificado, pensaba que aquello podría controlarlo, debía controlarlo, porque ella debía obedecerle, pero al parecer hasta un límite.

—¿Ginny? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntaba en susurros Harry, buscándola. Entonces salió dejando a Draco detrás de ella y fue junto a Harry.

Subieron las escaleras y él seguía allí. Lentamente, como saliendo de un trance, regresó a su sala común.

Sabía que ésta sí sería la última vez que sucedería; esa misma tarde había logrado arreglar el armario que lograría dejar paso a los mortífagos. Esa noche y ese momento los recordaría durante mucho tiempo, por no decir durante toda su vida. Sería el oscuro recuerdo que quedaría en un rincón de su memoria, no olvidado pero sí escondido. Tan oscuro como la misma oscuridad que reinó en esos minutos. Ella también lo tendría presente en muchos momentos de su vida, incluso si acababa casándose con Potter. Eso demostraría que la poción no fue tan eficaz y que fue ella quien se decidió, aunque era una ilusión un poco ridícula, Draco quería mantenerla allí.

Lo que él no sabía era que un elfo sí se había dado cuenta de su presencia en las cocinas y que como un buen guardián, Dobby cambió de nuevo el vaso, el cual posiblemente su amo se bebería, por otro nuevo y no dijo nada a nadie.

Ginny había decidido dejarse llevar con Draco, era mejor. Pero lo que no sabía era que ese encuentro pudiera haberle hecho pensar tanto, era como tener esas caricias, esos besos, grabados a fuego en su mente, que posiblemente no se borrarían en mucho tiempo.


End file.
